


Springs Knight Will Come After Winter

by Angelstar3999



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/pseuds/Angelstar3999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Winter Festival is one of Elrohir most beloved celebrations, it reminds of everything good in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springs Knight Will Come After Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elladansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/gifts).



**Title:** Springs Knight Will Come After Winter  
 **Author:** Angelstar3999  
 **Beta: thetwilightqueen** Thank you for all your help  
 **Rating:** NC 17  
 **Pairing:** Elrohir/Thranduil,  
 **Side Pairing:** Elladan/(leaving it up to you)  
 **Characters:** Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, Estel(4), Arwen, Legolas, Thranduil, Glorfindel, Erestor  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tolkien, I claim no rights to them  
 **Summary:** Winter Festival is one of Elrohir most beloved celebrations, it reminds of everything good in his life.   
 **Warning:** Angst(self-esteem), Bulling fluff  
 **Request: elladansgirl**

**Rating up to (but not mandatory) =**  NC-17

**Requested pairing =**  Glorfindel/Elladan or Elrohir/Thranduil  
 **Story elements:** Winter festival. some sort of friendly competition. Throw in some agnst along the way  
 **Do NOT include:** no deaths of any main story characters

* * *

Elrohir sat at the archery field toying with his bow, soon the competition would start. All he could think about was possibly making a rather large fool of himself. He was going to be up against Prince Legolas, one of the best archers out there. Even though he was great with the bow, Legolas had a style that turned archery into an art form.

"Ro, there you are... Pen-neth..." Glorfindel sat down next to his young charge, he knew that Elrond was not far behind him, yet remained out of sight. "Pen-neth your brother, Elladan is relaxing and said you were still here. You do not need to push yourself so hard for this competition, Elrohir you already amazing."

"That is easy for you to say... sometimes I wonder.... I just can't help it. Elladan is the oldest, and Arwen is the youngest. By the time I do something, Elladan has already done, and since Arwen is a girl everything is special with her." Elrohir released the pent up anxiety in his system.

"Pen-neth, why do you not talk to your Adar... he would understand... you are not second best, Elrohir...you have achieved amazing things that your brother still struggles with..."

"I'm sorry, Glorfindel.... I guess I was more tired than I thought ... I think I am going to go lay down and rest." Elrohir got up and went to the exit missing his father by a minute.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel watched Elrohir walk away.

"I knew something has been bothering him lately, but I never guessed that it was that... someone has been chipping away at my son's bright personality and I want to know who." Elrond clenched his fist, and unclenched them. Someone was tormenting his son, but who could it be.

As they made their way back into living quarters a figure stepped out of the shadows where they had been listening. The youngest prince was doubting himself, but why? It was something that he would have to look into.

* * *

"Did you see the Prince Elrohir.... some prince he is...!" barked the red headed guard as they sneered sharing a joke with his friends.

"Yeah at least his brother actually looks like a prince...!" The second guard spoke jeering.

"I do not know why the king, or his father bothers wasting time on him... he is such a waste of space." Laughed another pale blond...

Elrohir leaned against the wall on the other side with his bow still clutched in his hands. Those idiots were waiting for him, but he wasn't going to let them win this time.

_'Savage, half breed, Disgrace.'_

Turning around he made a dash for in the other direction as he went the long way around to his room. He could not handle another encounter with the guards, as they were the worst sort of elves out there. Deep inside there was a little voice piping up trying to get his attention.

He would not let them win, it was just his exhaustion getting the best of him today.

* * *

"Lirimaer, how was practice....?"

Elrohir jumped out of his skin as turned to find Thranduil lounging in a chair, smiling at him.

"It went well, although I wish that I didn't have deal with some people..." Elrohir sat next to Thranduil.

"Ahh...yes your little infestation problem, meleth-nin, you know that I did not chose you because of your status but for you are inside...” Thranduil tapped Elrohir's chest. "I do not tolerate fools easily, and you are not fool. You are Elrohir Elrondion, loved by his people for his intelligence and compassion do not let some social climber try to take it away from you."

"I know....Thranduil..." Elrohir enjoyed the kisses that were placed upon his face.

"Plus, you are also the one who holds my heart... not those fools..." Thranduil took a hold of Elrohir’s face. "I know you will do well tomorrow at the competition, and I look forward to celebrating with you afterwards."

"Thank you, Thranduil..."

"You're welcome, Meleth-nin... now we are going lay down and rest..." Thranduil led them to the bed where many a night was spent whispering words in the dead of night.

Elrohir did not take long to drift off to sleep as he enjoyed the warmth that came from Thranduil, hopefully he would have pleasant dreams.

* * *

Elrohir stood in the archery the next day waiting for the competition to start in honor of the Winter Solstice. He was nervous, but did not have any doubts about what was going to happen and that he would enjoy the contest whether he won or not.

"Are you ready, Ro...?” Dan's laughter filled the room as he nudged his brother in the side.

"Yeah... how about you, Dan..." Elrohir smirked at his brother.

"Relax, Ro you are one of best archers in our family... you will do great..." Elladan had talked with his father yesterday and run across the idiots talking about his brother. They should be thankful he did not cause them serious harm for their words.

"Thank you, Dan I am sure this will be fun..." Elrohir laughed as Dan continued to nudge him.

"Elladan, Elrohir..."

"Ada..."

Both Elrohir and Elladan replied as their Adar stepped forward hugging them both and sat down with them on the bench.

"Elladan do you mind if I speak to Elrohir alone for a bit..." Elrond looked to his oldest who nodded his head before leaving them alone.

"Ion-nin... I hate do this, but I heard your words last night with Glorfindel... And I am sorry for invading your privacy." Elrond saw his son's face flush red with embarrassment.

"Ada... it’s not..."

"Just a minute... Ion-nin... Look at me Elrohir. If at any time I ever made you think that you were lesser, or not important than I am sorry. I know something has been bothering you for the last couple of days, but I didn't put all the pieces together until I found your brother threatening some guards. We got the whole story from them." Elrond hugged his son. "They do not know you, or your family and cannot speak for me."

Elrohir was speechless as he listened to his Ada tell him what he had heard from the guards.

"Ion-nin, why did you not come to me, to Erestor or Glorfindel? We would have helped you."

"I did not want to cause a scene as we are guests here..." Elrohir croaked out.

"I would have understood... ion-nin... do you think that I was never teased or bullied due to linage? I wish I could have spared you the grief, but sometimes a parent just cannot protect their child from the gossip that surrounds them." Elrond remembered what he and his brother went through and all the hateful words that followed them. He did not want that for his sons, or daughter.

"I understand, Ada..."

"Good, but next time you have a problem please do not bottle it up until it starts hurting you... A lot of people love you Elrohir, just for being you..."

"Yes, Ada..." Elrohir could feel the lump in his throat bob up and down.

"Oh and another thing... I want to tell you how proud I am to be your Adar.... Now you will knock them out in that competition..." Elrond smiled at his son as he gave him one last hug.

"How do you know....Ada that I will knock them out...?” Elrohir laughter was bubbling up in his chest.

"Because you are Elrohir Elrondion, one our best archers and I have watched you trained since you picked up your first bow. Your brother is good, but you, Elrohir are a natural with the bow and arrow... I have faith in you to enjoy this competition and do the best that you can do. Do not let a couple low guards make this a miserable experience for you. Go out there and show them why you love the bow and arrow and how you have learned to use them..." Elrond helped his son up as he handed him a new bow to him with the most amazing designs on it that Elrohir had ever seen.

"I have faith in you Elrohir, win or lose... I will always be proud of you for doing your best."  Elrond stepped away, with one last hug he left the area.

"Feeling better, Ro..." Elladan and Legolas were right behind him with one arm around each shoulder.

"Aye... let us go enjoy ourselves and give them a good show..." Elrohir smiled at his friend and brother.

"Yes... it should be interesting to see how much you have grown, Ro...” Legolas smiled at the younger twin as they clasped hands. Soon they would be out doing what they loved to do and he looked forward to compete against his dearest friend.

"Aye... let us go warm up..." Elrohir let the group out the grounds for the first round. Win or lose he at least he knew for certain he had his family, and friend backing him up.

 

* * *

Thranduil lead Elrohir to into his room where he helped him lay down on the blankets, and covers as he pour two goblets of their best wine.

"Here, Elrohir this shall warm your warrior heart and sooth the weary soul...” Thranduil handed one of the goblets to Elrohir.

"My soul is too alight from the festivals." Elrohir sipped his drink as he relaxed in the King’s company. When he made his journey here, he not expect to spend so much time with Thranduil who he expected would be busy making deals with his Adar.

"I am pleased to hear that, Lirimaer...." Thranduil placed kisses on Elrohir's cheek enjoying the happy glow that came from his beloved face, and doubt no longer lingered in the memorizing grey eyes.

"Mmmm so what did you wish to show me, Oh King of Mine...?" Elrohir’s laughter turned into a deep groan as Thranduil lips latched on his sensitive neck.

"Many things, my Princeling... many glorious things that you must wait for."

"Ahh... but what if I do not want to wait...?" Elrohir sighed as he placed his goblet of wine far away from him.

"One must be patient, my Princeling...." Thranduil shed his outer wear as he pulled Elrohir closer to him, he continued slowly remove piece by piece of clothing letting his lips follow. The sounds that came out of his lover caused his entire form to vibrate, as he hardened at the sight of Elrohir bare skin.

"Thranduil...." Elrohir felt Thranduil prep him as his teased him with his fingers scissoring in and out.

"I think you can take more, Lirimaer." Thranduil added another finger, followed by the fourth to make sure that Elrohir was nice and open for him. With the sounds that Elrohir was making he was certain that he was ready.

With a slight pop of his fingers, Thranduil quickly removed his pants as he grabs his hard shaft guiding and slowing pushing it into Elrohir's entrance.  As his slid into the velvet heat, he hummed enjoying the closeness of his little night.

"Move..."

"Are you trying to order me around...?" Thranduil started to make slow shallow thrusts.

"Either stop treating me like a tea cup, or I will flip you, hold you down, and ride you myself." Elrohir grasped Thranduil's arms as he started to move in a faster pace.

His breath hitched as Thranduil thrust caused white spots to flash in his vision and the heat to pull down in his stomach.

"Did I find your pleasure spot, Lirimaer....?" Thranduil quickened his pace as he aimed for the bundle of nerves.

As he felt himself tighten he grabbed a hold of Elrohir's shaft and stroked it to the pace of his thrusts. All the while enjoying the noises coming out of his lover’s mouth.

"Come for me, Lirimear..." Thranduil spoke as he bit down onto Elrohir’s ear... he felt Elrohir tighten as he came, causing his release.

As he kissed down sweaty neck, Thranduil hummed, he could learn to love the winter festival again as long as he had Elrohir by his side.

"That was ....perfect...." Elrohir hummed not really moving as Thranduil laughed against his skin. Tomorrow would be the day where they passed out the gifts for their friends and family, and he was looking forward to it once again.

"I am glad you approve..." Thranduil hugged Elrohir close to him and enjoyed the quiet that surrounds his room.

* * *

Elrohir quickly fixed his hair making sure that that his clothes were straight. If he was late he would never here the end of it from Ada.

"What has you in such a hurry...? You’re messing with your braids..." Thranduil unwounded them and re-did them in the way he had seen yesterday. Afterward, he happily placed a small silver box upon Elrohir’s lap.

"Happy Winter Solstice...beloved..."

As he took the package in front of him, Elrohir ripped the ribbon off and took the lid off the box wondering what it was.

"Patience... Meleth-nin..." Thranduil kissed Elrohir on cheek here his lover mumble incorrectly.

"A hair clip...." Elrohir was in awe at the delicate little thing in his hand. It was a star and leaf combined with articulate vines in the background.

"Do you mind...?” Thranduil voice broke through the fog.

"Aye... I love it..." Elrohir handed it too Thranduil who placed it into his hair.

"I thought you would like your gift, since I found mine around my neck this morning, very sneaky Lirimaer..." Thranduil kissed Elrohir on his lips. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about... I love it."

"Happy Winter Solstice..." Elrohir grabbed Thranduil's hand as he led them out of the room and through the halls. The last he wanted was to be late for the gathering, even if Thranduil was tempting.

"I am wishing for many more years to come." Thranduil chuckled as they made haste through the halls.

* * *

  
_Many Years Later-Winter Solstice Eve_

"And that is how it was back then...." Elrohir smiled at the bighted eyed Estel, of course he had left out a lot of details about what they did after the competition, but that was mostly because Estel was too young and Ada would kill him in his sleep.

"You cuddled with Thranduil....?" Estel giggled at Elrohir who nodded his head. "You mean how Dan and his Herven cuddle?"

"Aye....Estel.... but you need to go to sleep." Elrohir was in bed with Estel next to him, both of them in night wear.

"Sometime I get to cuddle with them... it’s warm..." Estel yawned loudly.

"Really... is it after a nightmare...?" Elrohir was sure that this one of time he squeezed in between the two.

"Mmmhmm... and you give good cuddles..."

"The very best pen-neth...I do hope I am not interrupting...." Thranduil was in his night wear and a cloak.

"Thranduil.... you here..." Estel smile widen.

"Aye, Pen-neth and you are still awake... it is time for all little ones to go to sleep." Thranduil sat on the other side as Estel chattered at him and gave him a hug. He shared a look with Elrohir who was shaking his head.

"Now where was I.... oh yes and we lived very happily ever after..."

"Ro...." Estel was losing the fight to sleep.

"Yes, Estel..." Elrohir ran his hand through his baby brother's hair.

"I am going to just like you when I grow up... but I think I am going marry Legolas... instead..."

"My poor ion..." Thranduil stifled his laughter...

Elrohir looked to his brother who was fast asleep curled up in-between them.

"I think given how good you turned out, Estel be a great person when he grows up, look at people he has to look up to." Thranduil shared a kiss with Elrohir

"Aye, but Ada is not going to be happy losing another son to your kingdom." Elrohir smiled as he leaned into Thranduil's embrace. Tomorrow would be another Winter Solstice and he had more blessing to be thankful for.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thranduil:**  
>  ~"Vigorous spring" in Sindarin, from tharan "vigorous" and tuil "spring"  
> (Hall of Star-shadow) Thrond=hall gil=star  
>  **Elrohir:** Elf Knight  
>  **Estel:** Hope  
>  **Lirimaer** -Lovely One  
>  **Ada, Adar:** Daddy, Father


End file.
